


Bandages and Kisses

by DecayingInRed



Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/pseuds/DecayingInRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim follows the bloodstains in hopes to try and heal someone. Little does he know that his investigation will lead to something else. A little fluffy yaoi ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I got a request for a Jim/John fic about a week ago from an anon from Tumblr. If you're reading this, I hope you enjoy and I do apologise for the wait. Sorry for the fact that it's short, I'm not very good at writing yaoi. ^^; Enjoy!!

Fresh bloodstains dotted the floorboards as Jim followed them. Dark maroon drops still stained the carpet from where others had bled. The doctor always kept a close eye on the floors of the house; a good indication as to who was injured, where they were and, more importantly, how bad the injury was. No matter how many times he saw the old stains on the floor, his heart would sink a little. No matter how many times Jenny had tried to get rid of them.

The droplets led him to one of the bedrooms. So many people had died that Jim had lost count; whether it was from severe injury or suicide, he could hardly remember the numbers. With a bandaged hand, he turned the brass doorknob and pushed the door open. Inside, with his back turned, was the former Puppeteer sitting on the edge of the bed. Giving Jim a quick glance over his shoulder, he continued to wrap a clean bandage around his left hand.

“Come to give me another lecture, Jim?” John sighed.

Gently closing the door behind him, Jim walked over to stand in front of him. “No, John.”

He winced. Whether it was from the pain in his hand or the mention of his name, Jim couldn’t say. From reading the diaries and speaking with him, he knew that in John’s mind his old self died years ago and that he was only the Puppeteer now. By right, Jim should have left when things got too much. But, like Jenny, John had to face reality and come to terms with what had happened.

“I came in to see how you were,” Jim spoke softly, gazing intently at the younger man’s face. “I saw the trail you left behind and decided to see who it was.”

A dry chuckle escaped from John’s lips. “So you didn’t come to _specifically_ see me?” He tilted his head and gave Jim a coy smile.

Shuddering as a shiver ran up his spine, Jim did his best to remain composed. Since their first physical encounter, Jim couldn’t help but become more fixated with the man. He had spent months listening to his voice, talking to him, learning about him, and to finally speak face-to-face with him was more than what he could have hoped for. Although, he didn’t expect the man to be that…attractive.

“Well?”

Jim blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. “Not exactly…”

“Then there’s no need for you to be here any longer,” John grumbled, attempting to tie a knot with one hand. “You can see that I’m fine, now you can leave.” He growled when the loop he had managed to make unfurled.

“Here.” Jim reached over and did the knot swiftly yet delicately. Just as he pulled on the fabric to tighten the knot, his knuckle brushed against John’s wrist. The sudden skin-to-skin contact caused John to jerk slightly. Jim nonchalantly stood up, his hand burning from the sensation. And why was his face feeling so hot all of a sudden…?

“Thanks.” John gave him a curt nod.

John looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Is there something wrong?”

Jim blinked. “N-no.” He didn’t know what else to say. He watched as John’s lips curled into a smile.

“Oh my,” he crooned, leaning back on his elbows. “Is the good doctor blushing?”

“What?” he gasped. He took a step back. “I’m not-“

John bolted upright, lunging over and grabbed Jim’s wrist. Jim’s eyes widened as he was pulled onto the bed, facing the Puppeteer as he straddled him. He held Jim’s wrist up over his head, against the bedpost and smiled. “John what are you-“

He was cut off again, John’s lips covering his own. He parted his mouth and moaned as John’s tongue slid inside for a quick taste. Closing his eyes and relishing the kiss, Jim let himself get lost with the man that held him captive.

John broke the kiss, leaving Jim panting and wanting more. He leaned in and nuzzled Jim’s cheek. “I’ve seen you staring at me,” John whispered. “And I would be lying if I said I didn’t want you. But-“

“Jim?”

“Feather?” Jim asked quietly.

John nodded. “You better go.” He sounded disappointed. “We’ll continue this later when we have more privacy.” With that he gave him a quick wink.


End file.
